


净化

by JLOVEJ852



Category: all嘉, 有尔, 猪尔
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLOVEJ852/pseuds/JLOVEJ852





	净化

　　死灵法师，一个被世人厌恶与歧视的职业，一个被认为是邪恶与黑暗代名词的职业。

　　不幸的是，王嘉尔刚巧就是一位死灵法师。如果要问他为什么要当一个死灵法师，他可能会回答，因为他爸爸是，他爸爸的爸爸也是，更准确的说，他出生在一个死灵法师世家，于是王嘉尔便顺理成章成为了一位死灵法师。

　　王嘉尔一边摆弄着架子上的骨头一边暗自吐槽光明教会的虚伪，正在他吐槽的开心的时候，他就被突然闯入的光明教徒和王国骑士以保护市民安全为由给抓了。

　　王嘉尔晃了晃手上的锁灵链，他烦躁地在房间里走来走去，铁质链条互相碰撞的叮铃声，无时无刻不在提醒着他现在糟糕的处境。

　　“虚伪的光明法师与王国骑士！”王嘉尔生气地踩了踩脚底的法阵。法阵很好看，繁杂精致的纹路散发着神圣的金色光芒，如果王嘉尔不是死灵法师，他一定会感叹这个法阵的美丽，可惜他是个常年与黑暗为伍的死灵法师，所以他现在只能感受到里面魔力带来的压迫感，这让他感到恶心。

　　正当王嘉尔再一次准备突破法阵的时候，原本紧闭的大门终于发出了声响。只见光明教主和王国骑士长有说有笑地并肩走了进来。

　　“尊敬的两位阁下，你们真的不需要解释一下为什么抓我吗？还有教主大人，您可以稍微收敛一下您那恶心的圣光吗？”王嘉尔坐在床边嘲讽道。

　　朴珍荣笑了笑，“不好意思，嘉尔阁下，我这圣光是天生的。至于为什么抓您，当然是为了防止您做一些伤害市民的事！”

　　“呵，你们抓人都不需要证据的嘛？”王嘉尔有点生气地站起身子。

　　“那当然是需要的，可是您是死灵法师，灵魂早已堕落，我们有权利抓您。”金有谦边说边把王嘉尔按回床边。

　　“＃&%&%＃**”王嘉尔想反驳他们，最终也只是对着他们冷笑了一声。

　　“所以，你们想怎样处置我？杀了我？”

　　“不不不，您怎么会这么想呢？我们作为光明神的代言人以及王国的守护者怎么可能乱杀无辜，我们只是来净化你的。”朴珍荣拿出法杖挑了挑王嘉尔的下巴。

　　王嘉尔别开头，“那真是不好意思，我的心早就腐烂不堪了，你们可能要白费功夫了，劝你们还是杀了我来得方便。”

　　“不试试怎么知道呢。”朴珍荣说着便念起了咒语。只见随着法杖顶端越来越强烈的光芒，王嘉尔只觉得腰间一阵刺痛，随即原本发疼的地方开始密密麻麻地传来一阵阵酥痒，王嘉尔忍不住撩起衣服去看，发现他的腰间多了一个红色的六芒星阵。

　　“你对我做了什么？”王嘉尔只觉得原本只是腰间的酥痒慢慢转移到了胸前以及下身，他有点喘息地问道。

　　“不要担心，只是一个净化咒。”朴珍荣解开王嘉尔的法袍，摩挲着他的脖子说道。

　　「你当我没被用过净化咒吗？」王嘉尔内心吐槽道。可是他现在已经无力开口，因为此时他的身子已经软到支撑不起来，只能靠倚在金有谦怀里才能勉强不瘫软在床上。

　　“嘉尔阁下，让我用我的圣剑来净化你吧！”金有谦解开王嘉尔的衣服，一手环着他的腰，一手揉搓着王嘉尔因为法术挺立的茱萸。

　　“哈…你干嘛…放开我…”王嘉尔想挣扎，可是身体却不自觉地靠近金有谦，他从来不知道他的乳头会这么敏感，只是被这么玩弄，底下的两张小穴就开始往外冒水。

　　裤子早被不断溢出的淫液打湿，湿哒哒地贴在大腿根部，王嘉尔难耐地摩挲着大腿以此来缓解不断上升的瘙痒。

　　朴珍荣脱掉王嘉尔的裤子，看着王嘉尔颤巍巍留着前列腺液的阴茎，“嘉尔阁下，看来您被侵蚀的不浅啊，只是这样，体内邪恶的液体便开始忍不住往外排出了。”

　　“你在说什…啊！”王嘉尔刚想问他，就被阴茎处传来的快感打断了思维。

　　朴珍荣用舌头不断地撩拨着王嘉尔的阴茎，一只手揉着他沉甸甸的囊袋，一只手探进他紧闭的女穴抽插着。

　　“啊…那里…不行…放开我…你这虚伪的光明法师…哈…”尽管嘴里在不断地拒绝，王嘉尔还是爽的人不住用腿环住了朴珍荣的脖子。

　　金有谦趁机脱掉王嘉尔的衣服，将他放倒在床上，将手指探进王嘉尔正在不断开合的嘴里。两根手指一会按压，一会搅动着他柔嫩的舌头，直到王嘉尔整张小嘴都变得红艳艳地才将手指从他嘴里抽出，然后俯身咬住他颤栗的乳头，不断拉扯舔弄。

　　此时的王嘉尔早已被两人弄得神志不清，只想他们快点解决他越来越激烈的空虚感。

　　两人同时放开王嘉尔，此时王嘉尔的两张小穴都已经变得亮晶晶，不知道是因为他自己的淫水还是朴珍荣的口水。

　　原本紧闭的两张小穴也被开拓地不断开合着，甚至能看到里面蠕动的嫩肉。

　　两人欣赏了一下床上人因为情动变得异常淫靡的美景，接着两人对视了一眼。金有谦抱起软成一摊春泥的王嘉尔，将早已硬的发疼的阴茎肏进了王嘉尔泥泞的后穴里。

　　两人同时舒喟的叹息了一声。紧致柔软的甬道不断挤压着金有谦的阴茎，他差点没忍住就想直接肏干起来，但他还是稳了稳，从后面将王嘉尔的两条腿掰的更开好让朴珍荣更好地肏进他的女穴。

　　朴珍荣将王嘉尔松软的穴口往外拉了拉，然后扶着自己的阴茎肏了进去。

　　两张小穴被同时占满让王嘉尔忍不住爽的不断颤抖，“啊…太…太多了…里面都好满…被大几把塞满了…”

　　朴珍荣轻轻咬了一下王嘉尔露出的舌尖，“不是大几把哦，是我的法杖正在净化你堕落的身体。”

　　金有谦咬了咬王嘉尔后颈，“嘉尔阁下，要记住是我的圣剑正在净化你肮脏的后穴哦。”

　　“啊…你们…不要…太快了…我不要被净化…哈…”两张小穴同时被抽插产生的快感弄得王嘉尔脑子都乱成了一团浆糊。

　　“太深…太深了…被法杖和圣剑肏到最里面了…”王嘉尔被两人肏的花枝乱颤，身下蚌肉翻腾，汁水乱溅，嘴里不断地吐出淫言乱语。

　　两人默契地同时加快了速度，每次都是整根拔出又狠狠地肏进他的最深处。

　　朴珍荣抱着王嘉尔的腿，在王嘉尔紧闭的子宫口不断地碾磨着，等到王嘉尔整个女穴的嫩肉都因为快感开始不住地颤抖时，猛的一挺，肏了进去。

　　“啊！被法杖肏进子宫了…子宫…要被肏坏了…啊…”没过一会，王嘉尔就哭着达到了高潮。

　　两人只觉得龟头被猝不及防淋了一阵温柔的淫水，骚穴不断地收缩着，颤巍巍地吸吮着自己的阴茎，两人被刺激的阴茎又大了几分，动作也变得更加粗暴。

　　“你看，嘉尔阁下，你体内的邪恶液体被净化了一点，但是还需要再努力。”金有谦一边说一边又往里面肏了肏。

　　“啊…肠子要破了…太深…了…哈…不要…净化…”即使王嘉尔已经被两人肏地意识模糊，但他还是反射性地拒绝被净化。

　　“没关系，我们两个会好好为阁下净化的。”朴珍荣低头舔着王嘉尔已经明显变鼓的胸部。

　　“阁下这里似乎也会排出邪恶的液体呢。”朴珍荣一边啃噬着王嘉尔的乳头一边调侃道。

　　可惜王嘉尔此时已经无暇顾及他的话了，因为身下两张小穴的敏感点都被激烈地撞击着，他被肏的浑身绯红，泪水涟涟，整个脑子里只剩下了一个爽字。

　　明明刚刚才射过，可是阴茎又不知不觉挺立了起来，他只能无力地瘫软在金有谦身上承受着两人无止境地抽插。

　　不知道过了多久，随着越来越激烈地肏干，两人一前一后射在了他的里面。强烈的精液不断冲击着王嘉尔的敏感点，他浑身抽搐着达到了高潮，随着高潮，他的乳头断断续续地喷出了乳白色的液体，竟然是被肏到喷奶了。

　　高潮过后的王嘉尔虚弱地喘息着，此时的他早已汗水涔涔，发丝因为汗水变得湿哒哒的，凌乱地贴在脸颊，眼神朦胧，整张脸因为快感变得水润艳丽，整个人都呈现出一种过分淫靡的美丽模样。

　　“嗯，虽然邪恶的液体被排出了一点，但还是不够，不过我们会更加努力的。”说完，两人换了个位置又开启了新的一轮。

　　看来我们“邪恶”的死灵法师会经历很长一段时间的净化之旅了。

　　-end-

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
